kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
First Dimension
The First Dimension, known to its denizens as the Incipisphere and by the Nextgen KND as New Galaxia, was the very first universe created by Arceus, before he created the other gods. It was a dimension wherein the flow of chi was horribly unstable and unbalanced, especially Time and Space. Because of its chaotic nature, Arceus had to destroy this dimension before setting to work on the next universe. However, a choice few inhabitants were allowed to live to design the next world. The Core World of this universe was Alternia. The First Dimension is the primary location in Seven Lights: The Last. Locations Hivebent Hivebent is the main base of the trolls and their allies. It is a 2-D space fortress that can compress itself to one dimension and easily hide. Paradox Space Paradox Space composes the majority of the universe. It is divided into multiple, very unusual quadrants. The non-realism attributes to the name "Paradox" Space. Galactic Sea An ocean of glittering stars and cake islands, some of which form the Star Cake Archipelago. Bore Space A region that is completely black with absolutely nothing to see. Flying through here would bore anyone to death. Fall Space A region of gigantic waterfalls that pour into the Galactic Sea. Treasuria exists out here. Swirly Space A region that is very windy due to a giant tornado, which protects the Land of Living Dead. The Furthest Ring The Furthest Ring divides both halves of Paradox Space. It is infested with powerful and terrifying beasts. Races Trolls The trolls (originally from Homestuck) were a race of gray-skinned humanoids with orange horns. They were the primary figures who were kept alive by Arceus to design the New World. Known trolls: *Zanifr Mimchi *Sanula Kinsei *Luviro Lizaro *Vriska Serket *Karkat Vantas *Terezi Pyrope *Nepeta Leijon *Yosafire Holior *Dialo *Rawberry Preserves Gems The Gems (originally from Steven Universe) were a race of polymorphic rocks whose bodies were made of solidified photons that originated from their gemstones. Several members of the Gem race ended up in the New Universe. Known Gems: *White Diamond *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Pink Diamond *Rose Quartz *Diancie (Firstborn) *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot *Ruby *Sapphire *Undyne (Fishwoman hybrid) Ores The Ores were the cousins of the Gems, a race of stone beings who possessed the first Earth Chi. They had a material called Permanite that was unbreakable to anyone but their selves. Several pieces of Permanite were used to serve as the Poneglyphs and Pyrameglyphs in the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Known Ores: *Lord Titan *Stone **Anthony McKenzie (inherited Stone's chi) Carapacians Carapacians were a race of humanoid shadow beings, colored either black or white, and lived on Derse and Prospit respectively. The ruler of Derse was the Black Queen, Malevolous Djinn, who was banished to the New World. Known Carapacians: *Malevolous Djinn *The Uno Family (Malevolous's descendants (demon and human hybrids)) Angels Angels are winged humanoids that lived with the trolls on Alternia. They were the inspiration for the new universe's Nimbi. Known angels: *Froze *Chelan *Macarona Fishmen Like Oceana, there is a race of Fishmen who live on Treasuria. Known Fishmen: *Undyne (Gem hybrid) Mogekos Mogekos (from Mogeko Castle) are a race of small yellow cats who lived in a castle on Alternia. Salamanders A race of sentient salamanders lived on a few planets like the Land of Wind and Shade. Ziplups A race of short creatures with zipper mouths that live on Loktup. Particans Particans are chrome humanoids with heads that can morph shape, and they can effectively morph their bodies in response to the state of their world's matter. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (talked about) *Operation: MASKED *Operation: RECLAIM (talked about) *Down in the Negaverse (Derse) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *While the trolls come from Homestuck, Gamewizard thought the demons in Gray Garden looked like trolls, so he made the two races one in the same as a crossover. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages